Happy New Year
by PrincessJackie120
Summary: another JH songfic based on ABBA's Happy New Year


**A/N:**don' t own anything.

Another ABBA songfic for Jackie and Hyde. This one's Happy New Year. This song made me think of what could happen in the finale, obviously because of the title, but the lyrics also seem to fit Jackie and Hyde's situation. Don't worry, my next one won't be an ABBA song ;). I hope...

_No more champagne  
And the fireworks are through  
Here we are, me and you  
Feeling lost and feeling blue _

There they stood. Jackie Burkhart and Steven Hyde, former lovers. The clock had just struck midnight and reality was starting to show its face again.

_It's the end of the party  
And the morning seems so grey _

Sure the Formans' New Years Eve party had been fun, but as the sun came up on January 1, 1980, they each realized how unhappy they were. They both felt incomplete, like something was missing.

_So unlike yesterday  
Now's the time for us to say_

So much had changed since their encounter in Chicago and it seemed as if the gap between them was becoming increasingly larger. And as the gap grew, so did their unhappiness.

_Happy New Year  
Happy New Year  
May we all have a vision now and then  
Of a world where every neighbour is a friend_

She made the first attempt to break the silence, "Happy New Year Steven", she said in a friendly way.  
"Yea, uh, you too", he replied in his best Zen manner.  
They tried to make friendly conversation.  
"So, it's been quite a year huh?", Jackie attempted to stay in safe territory, but she was finding it harder to hold back al of the emotions she had felt since Sam walked through the Formans' front door.  
"Yea," he replied.  
He really wanted to tell her what a crappy year it had been since he lost her, but he was Steven Hyde, master of Zen, Mr. Cool. He couldn't give in to her. He couldn't admit he loved her. In fact, that was what drove her away in the first place and started the downward spiral of their breakup.

_Happy New Year  
Happy New Year  
May we all have our hopes, our will to try  
If we don't we might as well lay down and die  
You and I _

She knew something needed to be done here. She couldn't bare the thought of never reconciling with him. Even if they were only friends, they needed to try and fix what had happened between them. She felt she would die if she didn't get closure.  
He wondered if there was some way to make the best of this situation. He realized how quickly time goes by. It was the 80s already and what had he accomplished? One failed marriage and the broken heart of the only girl he had ever loved. She really was the first person to make him believe he could be loved. Something needed to be done. But what?

_Sometimes I see  
How the brave new world arrives  
And I see how it thrives  
In the ashes of our lives_

No matter the damage they had both done, the world was going on around them. Time just kept on going, but they had not made any progress. Jackie could see that the world was not going to stop for them to pick up the pieces.

_Oh yes, man is a fool  
And he thinks he'll be okay  
Dragging on, feet of clay  
Never knowing he's astray  
Keeps on going anyway... _

He hadn't realized how badly he had regressed since they split. Every day his heart got colder and bitterer. He had refused to let her back in, he even made it a point to hurt her every opportunity he got. She had made him a better person when they were together, but since the breakup, he had grown into something colder and meaner than what he had been before her. Up until this moment, he had failed to realize his decay. He didn't want to be that person. That grumpy old man who dies alone because he has hurt everyone who's ever loved him. He had to tell her that he had thought of her every day and how much he had missed her.

_Happy New Year  
Happy New Year  
May we all have a vision now and then  
Of a world where every neighbour is a friend  
Happy New Year  
Happy New Year  
May we all have our hopes, our will to try  
If we don't we might as well lay down and die  
You and I _

"Stee—"/ "Jack—", they both spoke at once, as if they were on the same wavelength.  
They shared an awkward laugh. "You first Steven."  
"I was just gonna ask if you had any New Year's resolutions," he lied.  
"I don't know, I was thinking maybe I'd take care of some unfinished business," she tactfully replied.  
"Sounds like a good idea," he said, hoping she sensed his cryptic message; he wasn't quite ready to pour his heart out to her.

_Seems to me now  
That the dreams we had before  
Are all dead, nothing more  
Than confetti on the floor _

Had they lost all their chances of ever being together again? They both refused to believe that. There just had to be something there. Just a sparkle of hope.

_It's the end of a decade  
In another ten years time  
Who can say what we'll find  
What lies waiting down the line  
In the end of eighty-nine _

At that moment, he had had it. He wasn't going to let her slip away again. Just then, he grabbed her and pulled her in to kiss her. In that kiss, he released all of the emotions he had refused to feel since Chicago.  
With this kiss, Jackie knew that her feelings were not in vain. Just the fact that he had made the first move meant so much to her.  
And as if that wasn't enough, Hyde finally caved and said, "I love you Jackie."  
She knew they would have a lot of work to do, but at that moment, Jackie Burkhart knew that, even 10 years from now, when they were ringing in 1990, she would be with Steven Hyde. It was going to take a lot of trying on both their parts, but Steven's gesture gave her hope that they would always be "Jackie and Hyde". Just like it was meant to be.

_Happy New Year  
Happy New Year  
May we all have a vision now and then?  
Of a world where every neighbour is a friend  
Happy New Year  
Happy New Year  
May we all have our hopes, our will to try  
If we don't we might as well lay down and die _

_You and I _


End file.
